Bringing Ziva Home
by beckih1234
Summary: When they bring Ziva home from Somalia, they have to pick up the broken pieces, to rebuild the ninja they know.
1. Chapter 1

When Ziva David was brought back from Africa, she had no idea that she was pregnant. It was Ducky who first found out, for he was the one communicating with her doctors. The rest of the team had been informed soon after Ziva. Abby and Jenny, being the only two Ziva wished to see at the moment, found out when Ziva broke down crying after Abby mentioned her friend was going to have a baby to Jenny. Once Ziva had calmed down, Jenny and Abby left to go talk to the rest of Team Gibbs, who were waiting impatiently. As Ziva lay in her hospital bed, with one hand resting over her unborn child, she thought about the last 4 months of her life.

**FLASHBACK(Ziva POV)**

_Tony, the man I trusted most in my life, had killed Michael. I decided to go back to Israel with my Father. I saw myself being captured by Saleem's men. Thinking to myself, "how could you let yourself be so weak as to get captured?" They beat me, interrogating me about NCIS, Mossad and my family. I would have rather died than to put my NCIS family in harms , however, I wanted to scream and yell at him so badly, but I knew I could never betray my home country. When they realized I was not going to tell them anything, Saleem ordered them to burn me, using metal sticks, stabbing them into my sides. It took all of my willpower not to cry out in pain. Soon, burning me was no longer enough for Saleem, and he decided he wanted to see me in more pain. He ordered his men to rape me, day after day, and he sat, with a smug grin on his face, watching as silent tears rolled down my face. When I still did not talk, he decided it was his turn._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I was brought out of my memories by Gibbs, the man who was more of a father to me than Eli ever was. He had me wrapped in his strong arms, and yet I did not feel threatened.

Ever since I have been in this hospital, the only male I had encountered before Gibbs had been Ducky. Ducky insisted that I have female doctors, and he made sure that no male was to come in contact with me. He knew that I would get sucked into my memories, and I might not be able to come back out.

When I opened my eyes and looked up, I looked into the eyes of my father. What I saw in his eyes was fear, and worry. I hate to make them worry about me. I can take care of myself. I always have. I know they want to help, but I feel useless when I can not do anything for myself.

Gibbs whispered into my ear "Its okay Ziver, I have you."

"Gibbs' I whimpered, 'Make it stop, please!"

In response, he held me closer, murmuring words of comfort to me. I wanted so badly to see Tony. He is the one man who can make me feel safe no matter where we are or what we are doing, as long as I was with Tony, I felt safe. The only thing stopping me from running into his arms was fear. And I hated myself for it.

Gibbs seemed to read my mind in that moment, for he asked me if I wanted to see Tony. I nodded, too afraid to speak. I knew what I was doing. I was subjecting Tony to hurt, if I could not stand to be around him.

Gibbs left my hospital room to go talk to Tony and let him know that I wanted to see him. I closed my eyes for a minute, and when I opened them, there was Tony, in the doorway of my room. My heart was beating so fast, and my mind was racing. I kept trying to think positive thoughts, but the only thing I could think of was Michael lying on my living room floor, dead. I saw Tony's face, he looked so worried. I wondered if he had gone home yet or if he had sat in the waiting room waiting until he could see me. I saw his face when Saleem pulled the bag off of my head. I saw his face when I told him I was ready to die. I could clearly picture his face when he said he could not live without me. The thing that killed me inside, is that I was scared. Scared of Tony.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter, I do not own any of the characters in this story, all rights belong to

Donald P. Bellisario. I am thinking of making this a multi chapter story, but I don't know how long it will be. I am tying to make this story as believable as possible, but there will be some differences. Jenny is the director, and I will try my hardest to get the characters correct in the way the act. Thank you for the reviews, they were a great thing to wake up to. Please, let me know if you like this story, and if I should continue it. Any ideas are welcome! -Becki

He slowly stepped into my room, looking uncertian. I did not blame him, my face most likely had a look of terror plastered on it. Gibbs stood in the doorway, I am assuming in case something were to happen. Tony walked towards me, and sat carefully on the edge of my bed.

"How are ya feeling?" Tony asked.

I shrugged, not wanting to speak just yet, not until I get my thoughts collected.

"Been worried about you" he whispered. He went to take my hand, and I involentaraly flinched away from him. The look on his face broke my heart, but there was nothing I could do.

"I'm just gonna go, I'll see you... sometime, okay, I gotta go." Tony ran out of the room, and I watched him go, my heart hurting more and more with each step he took away from me. Gibbs looked after him, then faced me.

"Itt'l be okay, I'll go talk to him." Gibbs said as he walked to the door.

Jenny walked into my room, a look of sympathy on her face. She sat down on my bed, much like Tony had, just a few moments ago.

"Jenny. I can not do this. You should have seen his face. I have hurt him so badly." I cried.

She wrapped me in a hug, much like a mother would her daughter. She rocked me back and forth, and I sobbed into her shoulder. I do not know how long I cried, or how long Jenny was there, but I woke up and the sunlight was streaming through my window. The flowers McGee sent me sat on the table next to me, the balloons my uncle sent me were tied to the back of the chair next to my bed. My room was empty of visitors, but not for long. Abby came bouncing into the room, holding a bag and a Caf-Pow!.

"What is in the bag?" I asked.

"Just a little present." Abby responded.

I smiled a little, Abby always gives the best presents. She handed me the bag, and I looked causiously inside. There sat a little tiny bunny, wrapped in a little yellow blanket. I looked up at Abby, wondering why she got me a stuffed bunny.

"Do you like it? Do you do you do you?" Abby squieled.

"Of course, but why?" I asked her.

"Its the for the Baby! His or her first stuffed animal! The whole team picked it out, I mean it was mostly me but Tony and Timmy wanted to help and Gibbs was there to calm the store owner down when we got out of control and I couldn't decide between the dog or the cat, then I saw this bunny, and I knew it was the prefect one, so we bought it and-"

"ABBY!"

"Yeah?" Abby took a deep breath and looked at me.

"Thank you so much for the bunny." I told her.

"You don't like it. I knew I should have gone with the cat!" Abby rambled on.

"Abby! I love it. Thank you. I'm just not sure if..." I broke off, not sure how to tell her.

"Not sure if what? Come on, you can tell me!"

"I cannot. You will hate me." I told her.

"Nothing on this planet could ever make me hate you." Abby reassured me.

I took a deep breath and told her to remember that.

"I... I am...

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Comfort

**A/N It's been awhile, I'm so sorry. I just got back from a mission trip, and I've been having some family problems. I don't know if this story is worth continuing, so let me know what you think, please. I don't know where this is going to go, any ideas are welcome! Thank you for your reviews: prince-bishop, Fee4444, NCIStwin1 and to the guest reviewer! -Becki**

**PREVIOUSLY**

_I'm just not sure if..." I broke off, not sure how to tell her._

_"Not sure if what? Come on, you can tell me!"_

_"I cannot. You will hate me." I told her._

_"Nothing on this planet could ever make me hate you." Abby reassured me._

_I took a deep breath and told her to remember that._

_"I... I am..._

"I... I am... not sure if I am keeping the baby yet." I whispered, my head down, afraid to see the disappointment in my best friend's eyes.

"Ziva. Ziva look at me." Abby said quietly.

I looked up, into her green eyes. I saw nothing but love.

"Even if I don't agree with your decision, I will always support you, no matter what. I promise you that."

And with that, she pulled me into a hug, saying that she would be there for me every step of the way.

I leaned back, head on my pillow.

"It is just that, I want what is best for him or her. If giving the baby up for adoption is the best option, then it is what I will do."

"Ziva, I get it. I mean, if you need to give this child a better life, then do it. There is no reason for you to explain yourself to me."

"Thank you Abby. Your support means a lot to me." I told her.

"Anything you need, don't be afraid to ask."

**_*Gibbs' house last night*_**

When Gibbs walked into his house after leaving Ziva in Jenny's care, he sensed someone inside. He pulled his gun, checking every room as he went. Putting his gun away, he walked down the steps to the basement, only to find a very drunk Tony with his burbon in one hand, a beer in the other. He was sitting at the base of the boat Gibbs was building. This one was for Kate. Gibbs knew why he was there. He loved Ziva, and now he didn't know what to do.

"Boss! What're you doin' here? Tony slurred.

"My house, DiNozzo." Gibbs answered gruffly.

Tony got suddenly quiet, and then got up and walked towards Gibbs. He dropped the burbon into Gibb's open hand, then put the beer on the table. As he walked back to the boat, he told Gibbs,

"She hates me Boss. 'Cause of Michael. She can't look me in the eyes. She flinched away from me. God! Why did I leave her in Israel? I wish I could be the one to shoot Saleem. I'd go and put 20 rounds into his chest. What did he even do to her? It's like he killed her on the inside, but she doesn't know she's still alive."

"Doesn't hate you. Just needs some time. She'll be okay. Go upstairs. Guest room. Get some sleep." Gibbs needed Tony to be sober when Ziva asked to see him again tomorrow.

"On it Boss!" Tony yelled as he made his way up the steps.

Gibbs knew that Tony would come around. When Ziva was gone, Tony was a mess. McGee was the one to pick up the pieces. Abby stayed with him for a short while, soon after they found out that there were no survivors when the Damocles sank. Ziva just needed some time to adjust, and realize that she was actually alive. Gibbs had read Ziva's medical file, and the doctors' reports. He knew that Ziva had been raped. He knew it would take time for her to be able to accept Tony's touch. To Tony, it was normal, hugging and touching, but to Ziva, it reminded her of the unwanted touch of Saleem and his men. But Gibbs knew that they would get through all of that. Tony loves Ziva, and even if Ziva can't admit it, she loves him too.

These things just take some time.


	4. Quick note to readers!

Hey guys, it's Becki's cousin. Just wanted to let you know that she is sick and has been in and out of the hospital. She is starting to feel better, so the next chapter will be up sometime soon. She will be so happy to hear the kind reviews left, and she wants me to say thank you for staying with her story even when the updates aren't often. Alright, for now, good night..

-Paige


	5. Chapter 4

Its been awhile! Sorry for such a long wait! Here is chapter 4. I'm trying so hard to make this story as believable as possible but if it gets too out of character, I apologize, and if you don't like it, please don't hate. It's my first story, and honestly, I'm just a teenager. This chapter is really bad, I'm sorry, I have a lot going on and its really hard to concentrate. Thank you for all of the well wishes, I am feeling much better. I am trying to make each chapter longer, I know they have been really short. So thank you so so so much to those who left kind and encouraging reviews! That really means a lot to me! Thank you to: 4susan41, NCIStwin1, prince-bishop, yadoonkeanjaani, Celestrial Moon, EowynGoldberry, NextGenerationNCIS, Rusty136, countrygirl1986 and my guest reviewers. I do plan on this being at least 10 chapters maybe more. We'll see what happens! If you have any suggestions or ideas, please, feel free to let me know! I don't own any of the characters.

-Becki

* * *

Tony woke up the next morning drenched in sweat and his heart racing. In his dreams, Ziva left, only this time, they couldn't get her back. He saw her walking away, and then her lifeless body being put into the ground.

Tony knew he couldn't let her get away again. Whatever it takes, he promised himself, I won't let her go.

Gibbs was downstairs drinking his coffee when Tony walked down the steps.  
"Morning Boss."

A slight nod of his head was the only greeting Tony got.

As Tony was walking out the door to go home, Gibbs called out "Go see her, DiNozzo. I don't want to see you at work at all today."

Tony nodded his head once, closed the front door, then got into his car. As he drove to his apartment, he thought about what he was going to say to Ziva. As much as he wanted to make things better between them, he was hurt. Ziva couldn't even stand to be touched by him. Tony didn't know what to do.

* * *

When Tony arrived at the hospital, Ziva was asleep, and Abby was deep in thought and didn't hear Tony enter the room. When he put his hand on her shoulder, she snapped her head up, surprised. Her mascera was smeared and she had tears running down her face.

"You OK Abs?" Tony asked quietly.

"Yeah, I guess." Abby answered.

"No, you aren't. Come on." Tony helped Abby stand, then together they walked into the hallway of the hospital, shutting the door quietly behind them.

"What's going on Abby?" Tony thought of Abby as his little sister, and to see her this quiet and unhappy was unlike her, and it worried him.

"Tony, I don't even want to think of what they did to her. She just lays there. It's like she has given up on herself. The only thing keeping her afloat is that little one inside of her. And I don't know how she's going to do this. She wants to-" Abby snapped her mouth shut, knowing she said too much. Ziva's choice to give the baby up for adoption was not her secret to tell.

"She wants to do what Abs?" Tony questioned.

"You are going to have to ask her. It's not my place to tell you." Abby turned to go back in Ziva's room, but then turned back to face Tony again. After looking into his eyes for a moment, she fell into his arms, tears falling quickly again, for Ziva and her unborn child, and for her big brother. They had a lot of things stacked against them, but she hoped they would be strong enough to do it together.

Abby left shortly after they went back inside. Tony took her place, sitting in the chair. He thought about all of the memories they had together, just the two of them, ones with the whole "family", and what everyone was like when Ziva was gone. He was lost in his thoughts until he heard Ziva whisper his name.

Tony stood up quickly, running a hand over his face. He looked into Ziva's eyes, worried when he saw nothing but fear. He wondered silently if it was him she was afraid of. Slowly, Ziva patted the bed next to her, and asked "Will you come sit with me?"

Knowing how much courage that mut have taken from her, he moved quickly.

"I am sorry about yesterday. I cannot handle touch right now. I know you did not mean to scare me. I am sorry." Ziva told Tony, looking down at her lap the whole time. She still did not want to see the hurt left in his eyes.

"Zi, you can't apologize for something you have no control over. I don't blame you. It's not your fault. I'm sorry for yesterday, I should not have assumed you would be okay with me." Tony told her.

Ziva became silent again, upset that she could not even stand to be touched by the man she trusted the most. All she wanted right now was to fall into his arms, and not be afraid of what memories it would bring with it.

Tony looked at Ziva, and what he saw worried him. She had bags under her eyes, and she was very pale. Her face was covered with scratches and bruises and she was very, very thin. Ziva had always been light, but now, Tony guessed she was lighter than 95 pounds.

"Tony..." Ziva started.

"Don't Zi. It's okay. We can talk later. For now, just relax. Take a nap. I'll be here when you wake up. We can talk then." Tony promised.

Slowly, Ziva nodded. "You do not have to stay. I will be fine by myself."

"I won't leave you Zi." Tony told her, and Ziva knew he wasn't just talking about being there when she woke up.

***Abby's apartment, same day***

* * *

Abby sat in her apartment, still thinking about Ziva.

When Ziva David first came to NCIS, Abby hated her. It felt like she was trying to take Kate's place. Kate was Abby's bestfriend. She was there when Abby needed to talk, and they had so much fun together. They were more like sisters than co-workers. Abby didn't want Ziva, who's brother killed Kate, to take Kate's place.

But as the years went on, they became friends. And when Ziva was gone, Abby missed her more than anything. When they told her Ziva was dead, Abby felt numb. She wouldn't believe it until she proved it. And now that they got Ziva back, Abby wasn't about to let her deal with life on her own.

If Ziva needed help, her family was going to be there for her.


End file.
